Whispers down the Path
by ValykirieRevolution
Summary: If a person's worst fear becomes real, how far would they be willing to go to reverse it? Kaiba must answer that question, when Mokuba suddenly dissapears. R&R details inside!
1. Chapter 1

Whispers down the Path

**AN: I'll try not to make this too lengthy, so you can enjoy the story; this fiction is roughly based off of a Welsh and Greek myth. Both of those myths are somewhat similar. Other myths will be incorporated from different origins; As well as part of an interpretation of a movie or two, and a old PSone videogame. But as I said, these will just be for the basic plot and some inspiration. I'll try not to give away what happens, but I explain myself better later on. If there is any confusion or questions, don't hesitate to ask, just remember to read and review. As always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugioh, seriously guys. **

…**.**

In a darkened room somewhere inside the vicinity of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba awoke with a sudden bolt. The sweat slid down his face, making his hair stick out in all directions. His blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to clear the crud and crust out of them.

Kaiba couldn't recall what it was that had awoken him, he only had a vague nagging that it might be significant, that coupled with his momentary confusion that one has after being roused forcibly from a deep sleep, was beginning to irritate him. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he found that he was lying in one of his spare bedrooms.

He cleared his throat to wake himself up, and exited the room to coffee up. Since Kaiba had no watch, he had no idea of the time, and the drapes were closed, cutting off all natural light. Kaiba pseudo-stumbled (for in Kaiba's mind he never truly stumbles) into the kitchen and flipped the light switch. His eyes blinked slowly as the fluorescent lights filled the kitchen.

The clock read 12:00 and Kaiba isn't sure whether it was morning or afternoon, and for a moment he panicked (but remember Kaiba never panics…), quickly thinking of how much time he lost by not working on his various projects. But that was promptly shunted out of his mind, considering what a workaholic he was. When pouring himself a cup of coffee, he tried to figure out when he fell asleep; this didn't necessarily surprise him, but when he tried to remember anything before that point, he couldn't. He swiftly walked into his office, and set himself to work.

As the hours passed, Kaiba paused in his work, surprised that he didn't hear Mokuba. The younger Kaiba had always tried to spend as much time as he could with his older brother and idol. Even though Kaiba had wished he could always spend more time with his little brother, he was the very reason that Kaiba was such a workaholic.

Kaiba stretched and decided to spend a little quality time with Mokuba. The building was fairly large, but Kaiba had a few ideas where Mokuba would be. Kaiba tried the spare bedrooms, the offices, the game room, and few other miscellaneous rooms. Kaiba now began to inspect in earnest; Mokuba couldn't have left the building…could he?

Somewhere…wherever he was, he didn't feel inclined to move; even though the surface he was lying was vaguely uncomfortable, he just wanted to simply lie there. But fate had other plans for him, as he felt him self being gently prodded awake….

Kaiba was now beginning to get an almost uncharacteristic worry, it was sharp and resonant. Knowing that he would never live with himself if he let Mokuba come in harm's way. A small, more rational portion of his mind was battling with his more emotional side, trying tell him he was overreacting and Mokuba was probably fine.

Probably. A word he didn't like; his rational side was losing. Kaiba quickly ran down a mental list of who might have kidnapped him.

_Again. _He thought; suppressing a grown. He certainly hoped that that wasn't the case, that happened way too much, that it almost became a reflex to think it true. Of course, in true Kaiba fashion, he had made certain to call all of Mokuba's friends. Of course, he wasn't with any of them.

After a few wasted (Kaiba felt them to be) hours, and much coaxing from Roland, he informed the police. He didn't particularly like the police, he didn't find them to be very useful; he just wished for once to be wrong. A small voice in the back of his mind asked him how much pride he would be willing to swallow in order to find Mokuba.

Somewhere in a place that all individuals eventually finds themselves, Mokuba woke up. His pale eyelids fluttered open, his blue-grey eyes taking in the view. Well it was a place completely unfamiliar. Fighting back a panic that people experience when taken out of their natural surroundings, Mokuba looked around; the room he was in looked bare, or at least appeared to be. It was dimly lit, and Mokuba almost cried out when he saw a person sitting in a corner of the room.

She couldn't have been much older than him, she seemed to be taller than him; Mokuba couldn't be sure because she was sitting down. Since the lighting was so dim, he couldn't be sure what her exact appearance was.

"What did you do?"

Mokuba started, he hadn't expected her to suddenly start talking.

"huh?" came his reply.

"I said what did you do? I got lost, then they locked me up. You?" her voice was thickly accented and had a strange quality.

" I'm not sure, the same thing I guess." Mokuba replied; the time-lapse in his memory alarmed him slightly. "Where are we?" he asked.

Now she looked surprised, and there was a glint of pity in her eyes

"Well it's called many things, but a lot of people would call it the other side."

Mokuba's eyes widened, feeling mind-boggled. Was she playing a trick or was she crazy?

"I-I can't be, seriously where are we?"

The pity in her eyes doubled. " I'm serious, you are dead-same as me."

"N-no! Please stop!" any anger would have been smothered by desperation

She sighed, not really quite sure how to convince him other wise.

"Wait, you can't be dead-that doesn't make sense. You're a bad joker, stop joking!"

Her eyes almost narrowed. "I ain't jokin' we're quite dead, I dunno really how to prove it, but you'll see." she softened up a bit after making the statement.

"How?" Mokuba's eyes contained tears that were threatening to spill over; she made a small motion, but was interrupted by a large crashing sound.

Mokuba and the girl both jumped; her eyes had widened slightly, as if she knew the implications behind the noise. She made Mokuba face her (for his head swiveled in the direction of the noise).

"What say you an' me get outta here? We can help each other out ya?" her strange accent pestered; her eyes seemed to shined boldly.

Mokuba nodded, he'd be foolish to refuse help in such a strange place he thought to himself. She sprang up to her feet, extended her hand out to him; Mokuba was slightly surprised at the hand's spryness. The girl was indeed taller than him ( a detail he could actually make out), after a moments search, the two found their way out to be surprisingly unhindered; the door unlocked. Maybe their captor simply didn't think them capable of escaping. Either way, both boy and girl rushed happily out of, what turned out to be a closet.

"This way!" the girl whispered, nodding her head to the left.

Mokuba dashed after her; neither of them tried to leave quietly, even though it would have been better to. Which seemed to prove to be true; a burly man approached. If not for Mokuba's quick thinking, the pair of them would have wound up being pushed back into the closet. He quickly yanked the girl and himself behind a stack of crates; the burly man walked past without noticing them.

The girl looked at Mokuba with something close to appraisal and nodded her thanks.

Kaiba paced agitatedly in his office, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from letting profanities he normally wouldn't indulge himself in, leak out. The police had arrived; Kaiba had already given them all the necessary information (they were speaking with Roland at the moment), and it grated on his nerves more than he cared to admit. It made the situation more real, in fact, all of the times that Mokuba had been kidnapped before it was by someone Kaiba knew (so this time it brought a whole new anxiousness in Kaiba). So Kaiba never mentioned it to the police, he just went to the captors and took back what was his.

To require a assistance from someone when Kaiba felt himself perfectly capable of doing himself, hurt his pride more than he would have liked. Just thinking of his own hurt pride was actually giving his insides a guilty squirm. To think that he would be focusing on such matters when he should be focusing on finding Mokuba. To Kaiba, worry wasn't an emotion that would rattle him easily, so feeling it so strongly was surprising.

_It shouldn't be _he thought to himself, Mokuba was gone and he could be….no; he quickly bottled the fear welling up inside him, now was not the time to panic. Instead, he pulled out his deck and found his most prized creature staring back at him. Kaiba couldn't quite say why, but it's presence was somehow comforting; Kaiba still felt a tad iffy on the whole subject of magic (but ever since a certain zealous organization had been defeated, his perspectives were wavering), so he couldn't say for sure why his agitation had subsided into a minor respite.

_Hope Mokuba is okay…be safe...please _he thought as his thumb stroked the card. With grim determination, he stuffed the deck back into his pocket and walked downstairs. What he didn't notice was the soft glow of his prized card, shining dimly in his pocket.

The duo had found themselves in a much larger portion of the building; the room seemed to be a warehouse of some sort, it had a high ceiling, wooden beams, and crates stacked high in each direction. The storehouse was much better lit, the pair could see each other clearly. Mokuba took the brief time of tranquility to take in his new companion's features.

She was indeed taller than him, but only by a head. She was blonde, but by the looks of it, her hair probably hadn't been washed in a while. Dirt lightly rested on otherwise cream-colored skin. Her figure was slim, with the fleeting feeling of adolescent androgyny; she couldn't be much older than Mokuba. Her eye were a mischievous dark brown, as well as being rather wide.

She seemed to be making her own observations of Mokuba's appearance, because she was staring at him as well. Their eyes met, both apologetic for their rudeness. Both continued on towards the exit (which was obvious to spot).

"Say what's your name?" She spoke up

"Mokuba."

She looked slightly surprised at it's foreign ring. "Mokuba?"

He smiled "Yup, you?"

"Oh right, mines Cordelia." she smiled back

"Nice name."

"Yours too."

The two continued onward, in a not-so awkward silence filling in between and the large space. One of the boxes suddenly caught his eye-it had a picture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon! Mokuba almost dashed to the box, relieved at the familiarity. Cordelia just stared; it seemed that she didn't recognized the dragon that most duelists held in awe.

"Oi! What you lookin' at?" She asked, more curious than anything.

" A Blue Eyes White Dragon! There the best duel monster out there!"

Cordelia mostly looked confused, and Mokuba was surprised that he had to elaborate when she had asked what he was talking about. He had to cut his explanation short, as they heard people's voices. Mokuba took one last look at the box, but something, maybe his gut, told him that he needed what was in that box. So he quickly took the medium sized box from it's spot and hurried back to Cordelia.

Cordelia looked a little impressed at watching Mokuba make off with something so randomly.

"Let's get outta here." Mokuba whispered half excitedly and half fearful.

Cordelia's mischievous eyes sparked again as the two made a made a mad dash for the exit, getting off scott free; Mokuba's little theft tucked securely under his arm as they ran out into the open wild.


	2. To trust

_**AN: First off, I'd like to thank MaterialGirl69 and Kohakuhime of Kohana for their kind reviews, thanks guys those mean a lot. The myths will keep on going, the one prominently featured in this chapter is Egyptian. The festival that takes place is based off of a historical event of sorts. It had it's origins in Rome and became the basis of the Marti Gras festival in New Orleans. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter too!**_

_**Disclaimer: Let's see… I own Yuugioh! -looks around quickly-Uh oh, better split! -runs away from lawyers- AHHHH I was only kidding I swear! **_

_**/**_

_Ch.2 To Trust._

_The fields were vast, with rich grass and heavily scented flowers. Mokuba and Cordelia were fast putting the warehouse behind them, their semi-friendly chatter competed with the soft chorus of bird cries. The pair of them were still somewhat reluctant to fully open up to another. It wasn't a question of unfriendliness, but rather because neither knew what to make of each other. _

_Since neither were particularly shy, this was made even more difficult than it should have been, but the truth was, they didn't particularly trust the other. They were, after all, complete strangers. Strangers who found their companion to be strange; just wondering what surprises would be in store. _

"_Hey, open your box." Cordelia spoke suddenly_

"_Oh yeah." Mokuba suddenly remembered, shifting the box so it was held by both hands. He undid the flaps and removed the tape with deft movements._

_With the box now opened, both Cordelia and Mokuba peered inside; a small snout poked it's way cautiously out of the box, the rest of it slowly unfurling. To Mokuba's surprise the creature in question was none other than the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Although it was actually not at full size, but rather small, almost kittenish. It would fit comfortably in their arms. It could have been mistaken for it's toon counterpart, except it looked like the original-only in miniature._

_The dragon gave a questioning sniff at Mokuba; seemingly satisfied, it leapt out of the box and into Mokuba's arms. Both children expressed surprise at the suddenness of it. It scales glimmered faintly under the sun, giving it it's prized silvery sheen. Cordelia, having never seen such a thing, simply stared. Both dragon and boy watched Cordelia stare; Mokuba thought it high time to explain some things to her (even if she didn't extend the courtesy)._

_After Mokuba was finished explaining about the dragon that was his brother's greatest pride and joy, and every duelist's terror, Cordelia stood there, stunned into silence. She slowly went forward to the dragon, her quivering fingertips brushing it's silver white scales. It inhaled Cordelia's scent and after a few moments hesitation, it bumped it's muzzle into Cordelia's hand._

_Cordelia smiled in happy surprise at the dragon's approval of her (it had looked suspiciously at her at first). Mokuba seemed surprised as well, but he somehow felt that he could trust the dragon. After a moments glanced at the dragon, Cordelia got an idea._

"_Well she needs a name." Cordelia stated_

"_She?"_

"_Ya, seems like a girl to me. I'm mean we can't keep calling her by such a formal name, it'd take to long."_

"_Okay, what should we call her then?"_

"_Hmmm…Blue."_

"_Blue?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_I like it."_

_The two looked at each other and smiled; at least they were closer to getting along. Blue looked at both of them with something that came close to a knowing glance, and crooned softly, earning a giggle out of both children. As the sun fell to the horizon, it's colors overlapping and making the sky blaze; the two children walked on, eventually crossing a stone cobbled bridge._

_By the time the large moon emanated a soft glow, the three of them had approached what appeared to be a city. It was quite large with cobblestone streets, with many walkways, alleys, and various nooks and crannies. The buildings looked as if they stood for ages, giving them an old-world charm to them; a large, magnificent clock tower overlooked the town, and a roomy square in the center of town._

_The square mostly, but not exclusively, was filled with townspeople. It seemed that everyone was in the middle of a celebration. Children rushed past Mokuba and Cordelia (Blue was hovering above their heads.), Laughter was heard behind masks. A festival. _

_Cordelia turned to a jovial adult in a plain mask, asking him what was going on_

"_Why it's the festival for the souls and for the St. Ahemait the Just. She's the protector of our town." He smiled reverently at the last words_

"_won't you join us? It's going to be quite the party." He smiled warmly at them._

"_Thanks!" Cordelia replied before Mokuba answered._

_Although he didn't mind, it sounded fun. Mokuba, Cordelia, and Blue all looked excited. The man quickly led them to a stall, generously buying them masks. Cordelia's resembled a fox or a cat-like creature; it covered only the top half of her face, her wild grins could be clearly seen. Mokuba's mask looked oddly like a mask from a rather famous opera. Even little Blue had mask, it fit comfortably; resembling a tribal mask._

_The three of them weaved their way through the merry crowds, laughter the music that spiraled up the buildings. Blue swirled around Mokuba, resting on his shoulder when she tired. The streets swelled with people, their masks creating a plethora of possibilities. Each one unique; however there was one individual who should have caught Mokuba's attention, however he was having to much fun to notice._

_The individual in question had a intricate golden mask. It covered his face entirely, fitting the contours of his face perfectly. It was securely fastened in a way that wasn't visible, much like a good magic trick. The eye holes were narrow, but not in a menacing way; it just made the mask more realistic looking. The face, was distinctly masculine because of the wideness of the face and the strong, but subtle jaw line._

_The Masked Man followed the trio, his soft footfalls not registering to the followed; it wasn't too long before Blue noticed the stranger coming closer to their little group. She bumped her head impatiently at Mokuba's cheek, and chittered in his ear. Both Cordelia and Mokuba turned in unison, noticing the man softly trailing behind them._

_The two put their heads together to whisper out a plan; Blue perched herself on their shoulders, keeping a lookout._

"_Let's ditch em'"_

"_How?"_

"_Like this!" Cordelia flashed a grin and dashed through the crowds, Mokuba and Blue fallowed quickly; the Man however, was just as agile as his prey and quickly caught up to them in the vivid and dizzying streets. He caught up to the in a narrow dead end. Blue put herself in front of the two children, both of them trying not to show their fear. _

_The Man held up his hands as in in surrender, moving slowly._

"_I mean you know harm." His voice was soft and slow, like velvet. Which was surprising because of his size. _

"_What do ya' want?" Cordelia made her demand sharp and to the point._

"_Merely to take you to the clock tower, you all have a task to fulfill. To do that you must go there, it is the place where this world ends and the one of the living begins."_

"_You mean that's the exit?!" Mokuba practically yelled._

"_Yes it is an exit, but be wary, for a beast of judgment waits there. It cannot be defeated."_

_Mokuba and Cordelia exchanged a look; what was in store for them? Before they could take any sort of conformation or response from the other, the Man walked off, expecting the pair to follow him. Which they did, and quickly, their footsteps barely echoing over the noises of the crowds._

_The Man in the mask stopped, standing at the foot of the clock tower; it's wide spire looking opposing amongst the dark sky. It's intricate design hinted at medieval origins, it's iron wrought designs carefully entwining around the real vines wrapping themselves against the stone walls. It's towers and rambling stones held an old world majesty that was very intimidating._

_It's clock face round and golden. The hands illuminated in the pale back glow of the clock. It's hands long and lacquer black. Not looking the least bit delicate, it was all in all, a imposing affair. _

"_Well lets go." Mokuba knew if the key to leaving this place was at the top of the tower, he would do it. _

_Cordelia looked at him and nodded once. If the creature couldn't be defeated, then what was the point of going in the first place? What made her "friend" so convinced he wasn't dead? Jeeze, what if he was crazy? Cordelia reluctantly followed, wondering what would happen if one of them got eaten?_

_The interior fit the exterior perfectly, the area wide spread with gears and machinations of all sorts high above their heads. It revealed the floors above their heads, even showing a piece of the spire. The room or rooms seemed to be large enough for people to walk through, it seemed to be built that way for individuals to work in._

_Or perhaps the beast was large and needed the space to roam freely in. The light was sporadic, with wide prisms panning out around the structure. To get to the top would be an arduous task, but there was a narrow staircase to start. Mokuba dashed to them, Blue flapping her wings after him. Cordelia followed more reluctantly._

_After quite a while of plowing through, they still hadn't encountered the creature yet. A fact to be thankful for; the trek to the top was very demanding, and the two children were tired. Little Blue had to rest frequently atop Mokuba's shoulder, the harsh gears taking a toll on her little body. _

_The journey was being taken in silence, no one had enough stamina to speak, using it instead to keep moving forward. Cordelia still had her doubts, but she felt she had little choice. Her own personal journey would be tough enough by herself, so she was glad of the company. Even if he was a little strange and the possibility that he could be crazy. _

_Cordelia was brought up in a way that conflicted with her personality, however, her family didn't grudge her for that (If fact they loved her more for that); her directness came from the same source as her feisty temper, her mischievous ways coming a close second. Despite being an adventurous individual, she had always managed to keep a good judge of character and who to trust or not._

_That talent came in handy, because all in all, she was a tough girl. There was a inherent wariness in her that made her sensible even when she was doing something considered not so sensible (Like right now, she thought to herself.). It was a nice balance to her character. _

_Interesting enough, they had not encountered the creature yet. If it served as a guardian of sorts, why did it take so long to appear? They didn't have to wait long._

_A thunderous shriek echoed throughout the tower. Blue fluttered toward the source, quickly returning to Mokuba with a frightened squeak. Both turned to Cordelia, the blood drained from his face; Blue flapping her wings anxiously. Cordelia looked wide eyed back at them and dashed up a gear, making motions for Mokuba and Blue to follow her._

_A few yards away from the gear, were large metal bellow-like objects. They almost looked like rolling pins in their shape. The movements efficient like a well oiled muscles moving up and down, Cordelia looked for an opening before hopping onto it's circular platform. _

_Cordelia snatched Mokuba's hand, Blue zipped up to them. Because the platform was so small, the three of them had to huddle together to keep from falling off. Keeping a firm hold on the pole, Mokuba looked over the edge to get a glimpse of the beast._

_It was huge, hulking, and dark. It's haunches were short and stocky ending with hooves; it's hind limbs were mismatched with the fore limbs, which were long with claws at the tips, and some sort of horns protruding from the arms. It's body was scaly and winding. That also contradicted the size of it's head, which was frightening and bulbous at the same time. _

_Short and jagged teeth competed for space in it's mouth. A pincer like head and a spider like body piled on top of the creature like a piece of disturbing armor. Very hairy piece of armor; the monster looking very something like a Frankenstein-esque thing. _

_Cordelia inhaled sharply; both children looking frightened, and Blue trembled a bit, baring her teeth. The monster's head whipped upwards, it's crocodile eyes scrutinizing the surroundings; the trio pulled back sharply. It didn't do any good, they were spotted._

_The monster shrieked as it saw them, moving with a surprising agility. Cordelia, Mokuba, and Blue took this as the cue to hurry; another bellow was in sight and if they could just reach it. Cordelia jumped onto the next one, Mokuba followed, and Blue flapped madly behind them. The monster followed below them, it's spider legs making the most speed than it's mismatched appendages. _

_Mokuba felt the fatigue more than ever now, climbing up a new piece of machinery. Cordelia was much faster than him, and was farther ahead; Mokuba had the thought of Cordelia just leaving him behind to get eaten by the monster. This thought panicked him, and he hoped fervently that he could trust her. Despite his fatigue, his thoughts made him press him on. The monster was catching up; suddenly, Mokuba missed a foothold. _

_A pulley wire slid out from his grasp, making him slid downwards towards the waiting jaws of the beast. Mokuba was now underneath the creature, it's spider legs entrapping him like a cage; it's pincer helmet snapping at him and it's rank breath drenching Mokuba. It's claws snagging the fabric of his clothing and coming closer to tender flesh._

_Mokuba closed his eyes tight, not wanting to see the vileness of the creature above him as it reared itself upward to attack. But the attack never came, instead in made an angry sound. Mokuba let his eyes open a crack and then they flew open in shock._

_Cordelia had jumped atop the beast's back and was hitting it with her fists; Blue was whirling about, snapping at the angry creature._

"_Run!" Cordelia shouted_

_Mokuba didn't need telling twice, as he attempted to wriggle out of it's grasp, it lunged for him again. But Cordelia bit into one of it's spider legs, making it scream in pain and fury. Blue became a fury herself, determined to protect her young charges. _

_Mokuba ran upwards again, things time not slipping. A leg hit the wall next to him, causing Mokuba to fall backwards and behind a piece of metal. Mokuba caught his breath again. But the calm was quickly extinguished by terror when he heard Cordelia's scream. Was he really so heartless as to leave a girl in danger?_

_Mokuba looked around for a large object to throw; he ran towards medium sized gear, pulling at it with all his pre-adolescent might. Cordelia gave another cry, and Mokuba felt his terror mount. Not for himself, but rather for his new companions. He didn't feel any emotion other than to stop the monster; his determination mixed with adrenaline in his system made him able to pry loose his desired gear. It felt solid in his hands, the only thing he felt now was it's weight as he rushed forward, hitting the beast's pincer helmet. _

_It roared in pain, writhing around as Mokuba managed to get another hit in. Cordelia managed to jump away, missing it's whirl of hooves and claws. Blue was still fighting the creature, managing to attack without getting attacked. _

"_Run!" Mokuba screamed_

_Cordelia complied, snatching Mokuba's hand, with Blue driving the creature back. Both seemed reluctant to leave her, Mokuba even more so. Cordelia pulled him away with her surprising strength; their legs and arms laboring over the fast past inner workings of the clock tower's innards. _

_Gears shifted, cogs whirled, bellows pumped, and many other devices worked furiously in tandem with the monster's wounded rage. The spiraling staircase was up a head, Cordelia still had a hold over Mokuba's hand. Blue suddenly reappeared at their side. She had bought enough time for them to escape; she chittered over their heads._

"_The exit is this way!" Mokuba's voice held barely contained excitement, pointing to a trap door above their heads._

_Pushing the door upwards, they scrambled up to the top of the tower. It was a hollowed out square, the glass enclosing the space was see through. The clock face was below them; bells above them to sound the hours. But it was a surprise to them to find the masked man standing in the middle._

_Cordelia and Mokuba gasped simultaneously and even Blue squeaked in surprise at the sight of the golden masked man. Thinking his journey was finished, Mokuba blurted out the first think that came to mind. _

"_Where is it? The way back?" _

"_I lied."_

_It took Mokuba a moment to comprehend before he became angry._

"_What?! Why?!" _

_The Masked Man smiled "To get you to trust each other, and each other alone. You have a task to fulfill. Be wary, you are being hunted."_

"_How do we know you aren't lying to us now?" Cordelia spoke up._

"_The only thing I was lying about was the exit." They could almost hear the smile._

"_But what task are you talking about?" Cordelia piped up again._

"_Watch out for one another, that is all I can say." the Man replied in a more somber note._

_And with that, the man walked smoothly down the trap door and disappeared from sight. _

"_So I guess we trust each other huh?"_

"_Looks like it."_

"_Well that doesn't seem so bad."_

"_Yeah, we'll just do this task thing together."_

"_Sounds like a plan."_

"…_Cordelia"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I don't care if I'm really dead or not, I'm gonna see my brother again."_

"_Well then I'll help you."_

"_Thanks, if were gonna be stuck together, might as well take his advice."_

"_It's good to have a friend, I didn't wanna do this alone."_

"_Me either, think he was right about the being hunted bit?"_

"_Probably, this place is freaky."_

"_You're' right about that."_

_The two looked at each other and smiled, a smile more genuine than before. The smile that had the makings of true friendship._

_/Meanwhile/_

_Seto Kaiba's frustration mounted. Frustration at many things; first of all, himself. He was supposed to take care of his little brother, not lose him like a piece of luggage! He even felt frustrated thinking of himself and not his brother, knowing the train of thought wasn't getting anything accomplished._

_He had done thorough searching about when it came to rivals and enemies, coming to a conclusion that they weren't responsible. Not that that had eased his mind very much, they still had no idea what could have happened to Mokuba. _

_Another thought had occurred to Kaiba: what if Mokuba had run away? Was he really that unhappy with his older brother that he would take off and leave? But none of his things were gone, not one item missing. It was as if he had vanished off the face of the Earth…_

_Unless…it had to do with magic; Kaiba had always thought the notion to be absurd. Surely, a topic that interested some, but not Kaiba. It simply had nothing to do with him, until Yugi had started to go on about it, and slowly but surely, Kaiba's views were beginning to waver. Not that he would even say that to him; Kaiba wondered yet again how many times would Mokuba suffer because of his pride. Magic or no magic, he must get to the bottom of this because he would not rest until he exhausted every possibility of his brother's whereabouts. _

_So Kaiba took a deep breath, pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Isis Ishtar's number._

_/_

_Whaddya' think? Love it, hate it, don't care? Don't forget to drop a line, so R&R! Kudos to anyone who figures out any myths, or if they have any suggestions for one, lemme know. Have a good one!_


	3. Agendas

AN: Okay, apologies for the late update. Again, thanks goes to Kohakuhime of Kohana again, for all her support. This is for you. Okay, on another note, in the last chapter there was a scene that accidentally cut. But it won't be included in this chapter, I'll save that little treat for later. Well this chapter might be a bit on the shorter side, and I believe this might have ten chapters total.

Disclaimer: Own Yuugioh? Pfffft….dream on man.

/

Chapter 3: Agendas.

Seto Kaiba calmly walked into the Domino Museum. A very important museum to some of the more supernaturally informed residents. Knowing exactly where his "friend" would be, Kaiba sauntered over to everyone's favorite exhibit. He didn't need any magical omnipresent devices to tell him that; in fact, he could already make out her lithe and elegant frame.

She turned around to face him, with her unfathomable blue eyes.

"Greetings, Kaiba. What is it that need of me? You must be desperate to ask assistance from me." her last lines were ended with a wry smile of sorts.

"Well hello to you too and yes, I am desperate." his own voice matching her sarcasm, except with more mirth.

Isis's eyes became more serious, knowing that Kaiba would indeed be deadly serious about inquiring for her.

"What happened?" she asked

"…Someone…or something, has taken Mokuba. I've exhausted every possibility of it being a normal person. I'm not sure of what is going on, because it doesn't make sense. One day, he's here and the next he isn't. Its like he vanished without a trace."

"So you come to me?" Isis knew Kaiba knew of her penchant for the mythical. It was almost flattering, but the situation was starting to become somber.

"Yes." his voice cold, as if stating an obvious fact.

"Very Well, I shall help you." her voice ringing with authority.

"Thank you." he actually sounded grateful.

After the issue of getting Isis's help had been cleared up, they began to discuss the issue in detail. Which began up to the point of Mokuba's disappearance, up to the point in which Kaiba called Isis. He gave every single minute detail, leaving nothing out. It became even more clear why Kaiba had chosen Isis for help.

The supernatural was not his forte, he turned everywhere else and checked all of the possible scenarios so thoroughly, that there was little room for anything that wasn't supernatural. He made sure that every possibility was exhausted before even beginning to think of the supernatural as the culprit.

So he in turn, called Isis. Her forte was the supernatural; Kaiba had always associated her with the mysteries of the weird. She looked and acted the part of being mystical. Hell, she even breathed it. To Kaiba, she was the embodiment of all things unexplainable by reasonable means.

To Isis she knew Kaiba had a vague sense of what she knew in clarity, and that he didn't take stock in it very much. He preferred to carve his own path with or without the knowledge of magic. It was a factual thing to him, but an unimportant fact. So when he came for Isis's help, he was acknowledging his own powerlessness in the face of the great unknown. A trait he normally didn't posses.

But in true Kaiba fashion, he was going to fight. A fight to protect the one he loved the most, a thing he had been doing for as long as he could remember. He just hadn't enlisted in help before. So Isis would handle this delicately.

As the conversing turned to speculation (for they both already accepted that Mokuba was stolen by supernatural means), Isis's mind began to categorize the many different things that could have taken him. There were a vast number of things that it could be.

"Kaiba, I'll have to research this to narrow our search down. Please come this way." Isis walked towards another room.

She led him to a back room, probably a staff room. Isis scanned some titles on the large bookshelf. The two of them poured over thick volumes, discussing what each thing they came across. Isis spotted a paragraph or two out of the corner of her eye.

"Kaiba take a look at this." pointing at the words.

"Think this is it?" he asked.

"Maybe."

/Meanwhile./

In a remote place in the limbo paths, a person sat in comfortable position inside a lumber mill. The heady smell of wood hung about in the air, fermenting in the rafters. The light was dim, but not unpleasant.

The person sitting so comfortably in the straw next to the rafters, was none other than Noa Kaiba.

He hadn't changed much in physical appearance for obvious reasons. Time had stopped for him the moment he died. His eyes alone told his true age; he had certainly matured greatly since he was last seen by Mokuba. He had earned new wisdom, and varied insights.

His pale fingers brushed back his equally pale green hair away from his eyes. Those cerulean eyes swept over the entirety of the lumber mill he had encamped himself in.

He had much on his mind, he was actually thinking of Mokuba. He knew Mokuba had entered into this land he himself had been thrust into upon his death. Whether or not Mokuba was truly dead, Noa did not know. It wasn't unusual for those sort of thing happening; there were many kinds of individuals in this place, one trying to steal life from others wasn't uncommon.

In fact, Noa knew of one person who would take advantage of such a situation: Gozaburo Kaiba. He knew the truth about his father, and ever since their arrival, Noa had gone out of his way to avoid his conniving father. Noa wouldn't put it past him to pull a twisted stunt or two.

For Noa, to get in Gozaburo's way would not only be pleasurable, but also a necessity. For Gozaburo was cruel beyond imagining and to Noa, the embodiment of everything he hated. Every quality that he was disgusted, angered, and loathed, he had associated with his father.

Besides, he had truly loved his half brother, so dead or alive if Mokuba needed him for whatever reason, Noa would help. Noa had a feeling that Mokuba was in trouble; maybe it was a sibling reasoning, but no matter what-Noa would help.

He sat in his quiet corner, the sounds of machinery comforting in his ears and slept.

/Meanwhile/

In a darkened and dense forest far from Noa's lumber mill, Mokuba and Cordelia loped through the forest, the light dimming and the only light that stemmed down through the trees was the moonlight. They chattered happily together and Blue flapped overhead, sounding just as happy as the children. She flew downward, walking beside Mokuba; she reached his knee now.

She grew quickly from kitten to small Labrador. Size wise anyway. She trotted comfortably between Cordelia and Mokuba. Traveling more or less in a general, almost vague direction, the children thought more along the lines of gut; this place didn't have maps.

But this didn't bother them, it seemed that time was being forgotten. The two now reveled in each others company, with a budding and easy going friendship. It was an adventure now, feeling gleeful about their turn of fate. Almost exultant that they got out of a desperate and frightening experience relatively unscathed, they felt invincible.

This letting down of their guard was foolish, and needed to be remedied quickly before it got out of hand. That remedy was about to be handed out to them shortly, unbeknownst to them.

Their footfalls echoed through the vast forest.

/

AN: Love it, hate it, don't care? Drop a line and R&R! As always, have a good one!


	4. Toward a Journey

**AN: At last an update for you! Again a dedication to Kohakuhime of Kohana, she is a great help with all her advice and support. Alrighty, this chapter isn't much in the way of myths-but it has some supernatural basis. Updating might be even slower than usual because I've just started school. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yuugioh, there would be yaoi canon. sobs I don't own a thing. Except Cordelia…wow that sounds kinda creepy. **

**Enjoy! **

**/**

The sounds of forest life filled the children's ears; the soft sunlight was filtered through the leaves. Their comfortable wandering was matching their cheerful conversation. The sounds of the forest were beginning to dim the closer they got to the center; Blue was strangely silent and suddenly more alert.

Mokuba nudged to Cordelia and indicated with his head Blue's strange manner. The two seemed to understand she was on edge and thought it best to do the same. Nothing appeared out place except for the lack of sound. The sound of their footsteps sounding glaringly loud, echoing smartly through the trees.

Mokuba and Cordelia walked closer together, suddenly feeling very small and exposed, even with the layers of foliage surrounding them. A great foreboding threatened to overwhelm them; they could still remember with clarity the clock tower beast and its fury. The cockiness had left them now; Mokuba's eyes went dark, Blue scampered into his arms, and Cordelia trembled.

The only sound they could hear was their own breathing… wait, another sound was coming out of hiding; the sound of soft laughter. Somehow the soft echoing of children's laughter only made the three of them more afraid. The sound was suddenly the most menacing thing they had ever heard; the fear of feeling the terror of fighting for their lives encased them in a iron-like vice.

The fear was all around them; the trio pressed themselves together, shaking and the only thing that kept them from crying out was the fear that whatever ominous force would hear them. The fear of fear and all of its unknown held them together for a while. A strange thought occurred to Mokuba: They were going in the right direction.

" We have to go this way." His voice quivered a bit.

"Are you mad?!" Cordelia's voice broke slightly.

"Probably." Mokuba tried to smile reassuringly.

"Alright, if your sure." She let a shaky breath.

Still close together, the trio walked deeper into the forest closer to the soft children voices, until they reached what Mokuba felt was were they supposed to go. A looming house stood out in the center of a clearing. It looked old but well kept, with simple but elegant white walls, and tender vines gently embraced the house.

Suddenly, the noises ceased. The eerie hush spread all around the area.

"Are they waiting for us?" Cordelia asked, catching on quick.

"Think so…lets not keep them waiting shall we?" Mokuba tried to make a joke out of it.

Cordelia grinned back and they walked up to the door and knocked. The door opening smoothly and with little noise, and Mokuba almost had to bite back a laugh at the horror movie esque scene before them.

Blue was the first to poke her head in, taking a protective role immediately. Seeing no one yet, Blue gave a cautious sniff and finally crossed the threshold. She gave the two kids a beckoning glance, and walked quietly in, her talons clicking softly on beautiful mahogany floorboards.

Mokuba and Cordelia look around the spacious home, it had a dark entrapping. Not in the gothic sense, but more of a classic and sensible feel. Mokuba thought it made it all the more intimating, but he was just a tad impressed by it too; whoever designed it had good taste, it would be something his brother would have appreciated. Cordelia however, thought of a more imposing and slightly cold owner created a elegant but dreary look. She enjoyed more simpler looking homes, and she always felt out of place in places like these.

The floorboards whispered to each other and the gossamer curtains ruffled as the sounds of the laughing children resumed. Blue stayed close and often in front of the children. It wasn't sudden motion or sound that made them jump, but rather the lack of anything coming at them. Shadows hung to the walls threw themselves in every direction.

The walked on for a while, not really sure what was supposed to happen and sure enough, blurs would move around the house. The blur's footsteps echoed everywhere, and the trio felt stabs of fear; Blue bristled at every passing thing. The shadows moved closer to them, sometimes their forms brushed themselves up against the trio. It made them flinch, feeling small hands give fleeting touches, and that their clothing brushed against their own.

Their forms were of little children, a ten year-old would be the oldest out of all of them. Their faces were obscured by the dark rooms, and now they were growing more bold, moving closer to the trio. Cordelia shivered when they strange children came too close. However frightening, the bizarre children didn't seem to be harmful.

They made playful noises and gestures to the trio, trying to make smiles. One girl with pig tails took one of Cordelia's hands and started to tug on her sleeves; Blue was being cautiously petted by a little boy. Two children looked at Mokuba, one was playing with his hair, and the other one was looking at his clothing.

Mokuba and Cordelia exchanged incredulous looks. Was this a trick, or were they just paranoid? Cordelia looked more dubious than Mokuba, who was beginning to look at the new creatures like they were playmates. Maybe they were just lonely and preferred their company rather than anything more sinister than that.

In fact, the more he thought about it, the latter train of thought made more sense. Why wouldn't they be unfriendly?

Cordelia still begrudgingly let the children come near her, and she shot an incredulous look at Mokuba. Trying to ask him with her eyes just how he could trust them. But they had not reached that stage where they could communicate with their eyes.

"I think we'll be okay." Mokuba reassured

"How?!" Cordelia hissed back

" I don't know really, just a feeling." He put his hand on her shoulder

"…If they try anything funny.." She warned, somewhat calmed by the presence of his hand.

"We'll get right outta here." finally feeling better that he had made her feel better.

"Well waddya think they want from us?" She sounded more curious than anything

"To play, I bet they're just lonely." Mokuba felt this was something he felt the clearest on.

"I alright, we'll stick around these kiddies, awhile and be off." She affirmed his opinion with a slight reluctance.

When they little children creatures realized they would have company, they appeared happy, and immediately began a game: a version of hide and seek tag. A little tap on Mokuba's shoulder, and the children blithely speed away giggling. Mokuba turned slowly to Cordelia, an impish smile crept on his face; Cordelia took one look and sped off, laughing as she ran.

Mokuba turned in time to see another child, and he gave chase to that little one instead. Cordelia ran past scores of children, all racing past in all directions. She found a little foursome, and ran with them for a while. It felt nice to finally run with a bunch of children again.

No one knew how much time had past, everyone has having to much fun to pay attention, even Cordelia, Mokuba, and Blue. The child who was it changed over and over many times. At present, Cordelia was hiding under a bed with another little girl, both covering their mouths to cover their excited giggles. A pair of feet became visible and then a pair eyes, which made to two girls shriek with happy terror, almost like the screams people give when they ride a roller coaster.

Cordelia became it, and so the cycle went on. When someone else finally became it, she found herself being chased by the boy who was it. He chased her through the kitchen and onto a back porch; Cordelia pushed open the door and dashed out. Strangely, the boy did not follow, but rather hesitated. Cordelia sensed that she wasn't being chased anymore, turned around.

Looking confused, she beckoned the little boy to give chase again. The little boy hesitated, before walking through the door. When he realized he had stepped outside, he looked around happily, and called excitedly to the other children.

One by one, children streamed out side with Mokuba and Blue eventually appearing, looking bewildered at the unusual turn of events. But the strange children creatures seemed to know exactly what was going on. They all looked excited.

Their happy chatter become loud, almost became cheers. One little one with extremely curly hair walked up to Mokuba, a big smile on her face as she pulled a small key out from her pocket. She dropped the slender key into Mokuba's open palm.

"Umm, thanks?" Mokuba looked confused at such strange gift.

The little girl just smiled, then ran up to another child to tag them. The children shrieked with laughter, and ran into the surrounding forest. The trio were left by themselves, with only the little kids giving little goodbyes.

"Well I guess were done here." Mokuba gave a wry smile

"I guess so." Cordelia grinned back.

The three of them strolled through the forest, feeling at ease inside the scenery, still hearing the children creatures playing. Blue leading Cordelia and Mokuba through the woods, and sounds came back to their ears.

The sound of running water close by, and the trio found themselves facing a clear river, almost translucent in color. It flowed smoothly and swiftly; the picture of serenity. On the side of the bank where the trio stood was a large tree. At its base was a large hole with enough room for a grown man to sit in.

"Break time?" Mokuba asked?

"Sure." Cordelia sounded relieved.

Cordelia and Mokuba hunkered down inside the tree, with Blue in between them. They chatted quietly, both paying attention to Blue (she was demanding it actually); the two of them looked at the eerie river.

/Meanwhile/

Kaiba was very annoyed; Yugi, the ace duelist and destiny preacher, had appeared at the museum shortly after Kaiba did. He was the source of Kaiba's new irritation. He had no idea how or why his tri-colored rival showed up whenever Kaiba had least wished him to be there.

He supposed it shouldn't matter, after all Yugi did go it this museum often in his spare time. So that shouldn't surprise him. It just annoyed the hell out of him that Yugi and pompously (at it was pompous in Kaiba's mind) decided to but himself into Kaiba's business. Namely the search for Mokuba.

Isis had made the mention of Kaiba's situation and her part in it. She needed to go a place where there was more research material on Kaiba's predicament. Yugi had decided to tag along. Kaiba had vehemently argued over this point but much to chagrin, Isis had sided with Yugi. Something about destiny, ancient magic, blah blah blah. Kaiba stopped paying attention.

Yugi of course said he wanted to help a friend, and Kaiba knew that was his was, even if he didn't like it. Well, he wouldn't let up until he knew he could be helpful. Yugi was just stubborn that way; they'd all make better time if they just left for the place Isis had been talking about. Kaiba didn't exactly know what or where it was, but he didn't care.

While Yugi and Isis were conversing, Kaiba used one of his many skills and practically infinite resources to call one of his private choppers. Their ride secured, Kaiba only spared a moment to tell the two of them about their ride before turning away and striding out the doors.

The chopper soon landed, its blades whirring and the three of them entered; Kaiba up front and Yugi and Isis in the back. Two pairs of cobalt and one of amethyst eyes stared into the future that was embedded into the horizon.

/Meanwhile/

The imposing figure of one Gozaburo Kaiba felt the pleasure of his newfound situation and laughed.

**AN: **Not much in the way of myths, but the children scenes are inspired by a movie. The next chapter will have a myth from a prominent piece of a culture; maybe you can figure it out. I hope people are enjoying how things are going, so R&R folks! Have a good one. By the way, I'm gonna post a Yuugioh one-shot soon, so look out for it.


	5. Memories

**Okay, this is a little late I guess, but I really started classes only a while ago, that I just like resting when I get the chance. Okay, the featured myth is I believe, quite prominent. So some of you - the two of you- might know this one. There is an unintentional Lord of the Rings reference - if you've seen the movie you'll know what it is.- I honestly didn't mean for that to happen. Also hope that I described the boat accurately, I think its called a Surf Ski. Well let's get this party started!**

**/**

Chapter 5: Memories

Mokuba was sleeping, his body curled into the contours of the musky tree bark. Blue curled up comfortably beside him, with her glimmering body in a protective and mothering position. Cordelia however, was wide awake looking at the flowing, intricate waters. It gave her a strange feeling, a certain deadened feeling in limb and heart. A nothingness that would pull her downwards into that swiftly moving stream.

She turned her shorn blonde-covered head in Mokuba's direction. He was still somewhat of mystery to her, but Cordelia didn't really mind. He wasn't half bad in her mind, a gutsy guy; it made her wonder where he got it. The fact that he was actually alive amazed her; just how could that be possible? The fact that he was alive also meant that she needed to wake him up quickly; this place wasn't safe.

Her rough shaking got Mokuba to wake quickly, he was only mildly annoyed; her expression told him enough. Mokuba gently scooped Blue into his arms; she only gave a tiny, indignant squeak.

Cordelia and Mokuba set a brisk pace beside the ever flowing river; the vegetation seemed oddly mobile, and snatches of the source of the movement. The movements themselves were sluggish, which gave the movements themselves an eerie quality.

The movements didn't seem to follow them, but Cordelia and Mokuba were getting paranoid. Blue chittered angrily and the slow shadows, and dense foliage that enveloped them. She flapped her silvery wings in agitation just as Cordelia pointed out a boat. It was of small stature, its front had elevated seats with the paddles as oars. White and green, its paint looked solid, and almost garish against the calm and strange waters.

Cordelia was already halfway into the boat; Mokuba started a bit at Cordelia's actions. Then he remembered to trust her; Cordelia budged over as Mokuba clambered in. Blue jumped in and perched uneasily on Mokuba's shoulder.

To the two of them, it became obvious that they must peddle forward; the ability to communicate with one another via expression was almost theirs. But the water-it was so strange, its crystal clear depths felt almost like oblivion. This feeling seemed to be felt by all of the trio, and Cordelia felt the need to tell Mokuba that they mustn't drink or even touch the water.

For how could anyone ever think of touching the water, it seemed to pull someone down into the deepest of abyss, one that sounded from some intricate origin that many were frightened of or were truly desperate to have.

Blue shivered at the sight of the pensive liquid; its unnaturalness put a deep suspicion in her scaly heart. She lifted her head and inhaled all the strange scents of Limbo; the vague shapes moved vaguely by the riverbanks. They seemed to be people, yes they were. It was their vagueness that made Blue question their humanity.

It was as if their vagueness had marked them, made them unnatural. What had become of the them, had something to do with the sinister and austere waters. Somehow Blue knew this; perhaps it had something to do with her uncanny species. It seemed like magic, that the very time Blue wished to voice herself, that their little boat had bumped against something.

"What's that?" Cordelia asked, sounding a little alarmed

"hummm dunno." Mokuba answered, trying to sound unconcerned.

Mokuba leaned over the edge of the boat, giving the briefest acknowledge of Cordelia's warning not to fall in. Mokuba gave a loud cry of alarm.

Floating in the water, all bloated and rotten, was one of the vague people. It had all signs of an individual who had died in the water, fetid even in the water, its flesh swollen and pale as a fish. Its eyes had the true pallor of death, the color drained out of the iris's like a soggy painting.

However, the most frightening quality it had was in its expression. It was as if, in its bizarre oblivion, it has found peace. It had found peace in that intricate yet vapid place that some feared, in the way that people fear the unknown and loneliness. As if they had answered that disturbing beckoning from inside the deeps of their own beings, losing all memory of everything, even the things they had no names for.

So not only were the children frightened of the sight of a horrific corpse, but also in the blissful expression the corpse still covered it's features. Mokuba had sharply pulled back, sitting heavily back down. Cordelia looked exceptionally pale, and Blue looked distressed at having to choose who to comfort first. The two looked back at each other, fear made it hard to speak, but Cordelia looked expectantly at Mokuba. His reply was to peddle forwards.

Both children winced at the dull thudding sound the corpse made as it hit the side of the boat. The sounds of more thudding told the children that more people had drown themselves to rid themselves of pain. Each smacking sound-a limb here or there would elicit some type of response from the children.

They were to afraid to leave the boat-somehow this was all the water's fault. But to hear the noises of corpses as they were being sloshed through water was almost unbearable; Cordelia began to cry, and Mokuba's body was heaving itself in terror. Blue tried not to cry out her despair, but she clung to Mokuba, licking at his tears. Cordelia impulsively grabbed Mokuba's hand, and he squeezed back on hers.

How much longer would they have to endure this? The trio all thought this, at the same time it seemed. How they wished for some sound other than their sobs, and the smooth running river, full of smiling corpses.

The scenery hadn't changed, the river flowing, bending, and rushing, surrounded by forests that hugged the banks on each side. Even those trees, pregnant with their leaves and thick bark seemed to glisten oddly, looking feverish.

Just when it seemed that their tortuous affair would be a never ending ride into much darker parts, the river hit the shore, and a lone figure appeared. Cordelia and Mokuba tensed, pressing themselves together, and Blue instantaneously made a protective stance, baring her teeth and making her wings bear their entire span.

As the figure walked closer, Mokuba began to feel nostalgic at the way the figure moved-a kind of controlled, more humble swagger. As though the person was arrogant enough to believe such flashy displays of dominance and skill trivial. Somehow Mokuba knew this person, and when the figure was only feet away, he knew why he felt that way. He did know who the person was, it was-

"Noa?!" Mokuba was astounded.

Noa smiled warmly; he was greatly changed it seemed. He even appeared older somehow, perhaps it was a newfound maturity. But Mokuba was interrupted from his musing by Cordelia's suspicious looks. Knowing her, she was probably ashamed at a stranger seeing her in such a vulnerable state(she was trying to wipe her wet eyes discreetly). She glared at Mokuba, demanding a answer-she was beginning to trust only him, which was understandable after their fright on the river.

Even Mokuba wasn't sure what to make of Noa; even after he gotten rid of Gozaburo and the big five in Virtual World, Mokuba wasn't sure about Noa being anywhere near him. Most of this initial feeling was based on their recent horror. This must have shown plain as day on their faces, because Noa's expression softened into understanding.

"We have to hurry and leave now. Please trust me, we don't have much time." Noa's voice was as soft as Mokuba remembered. Mokuba followed him, with both Cordelia and Blue agitated.

"I'll tell you later." Mokuba whispered to Cordelia, referring to Noa and his relation to him.

Noa had set a brisk pace, as though something sinister was at their heels. He was careful to avoid the forest, but now they had reached a clearing. In the clearing was a cabin-like building, or more specially, a lumber mill. It was made of wood of course; it looked old, but in good condition.

The woods that surrounded it were thick, and didn't look as menacing as the woods by the river; these woods seemed more protective since they framed the clearing and surrounded the mill. The entire frame was completed by thunderstorm clouds.

The inside of the lumber mill was airy and pleasant, with heady scents. Its high loft ceilings, and bustling machinery, coupled with a pale, and pleasant golden light made for a lovely hide out. After giving the trio blankets, something hot to eat for Mokuba and Blue, and introductions all around, Noa had explained himself.

After the events of Virtual World, since his body was gone, and his influence of the cyber world destroyed, Noa had ended up wandering, until Gozaburo had found him. His father had wanted Noa to be with him again.

"I will not make the same mistake twice." Noa concluded his story, with his blue-green eyes ablaze

"Wait back up, I'm I really dead?" Mokuba asked, since Noa seemed to have theses answers.

"No, you are not. But you are in Limbo-or whatever it is. It has many different names." Noa gave a sympathetic glance at Mokuba's confusion.

"Well than how did he end up here?" asked Cordelia, speaking up for the first time.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it has something to do with my father." Noa explained, his voice angry at the mention of his father.

"Why?" Mokuba asked.

"He'd want your life and all the opportunity It'd bring." Noa surmised

"Well how can we trust you?" Cordelia snapped, placing emphasis on 'we'

"Because nothing can make up for the things I have done. I want to stop the past from repeating itself, and put a stop to something I have control over." Noa's voice filled with sorrow over his past misdeeds.

"Alright then." Mokuba nodded his head, after all, he did forgive Noa quite awhile ago.

"I'm coming with you, but first let's rest up." Noa replied, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

As Noa and Mokuba played catch-up, their heads put together, and soft velvet black hair started to get tangled into winter-green locks. Their voices low and secretive, dancing along to a tune only brothers know.

Blue seemed to sense Cordelia's resentment at being left out, and wriggled herself into Cordelia's arms, demanding attention. The young girl's eye's softened, and she began to cuddle Blue, who chittered sweetly in Cordelia's ears, and let her breath sweeten her skin.

Mokuba turned round and beckoned the two to join him and his brother. The four of them soon snuggled up in a high loft; Blue happily curled up next the three children who were to become so deeply bonded.

/

'Other Me, why are we doing this again?'

'I'm surprised at you Aibou, I thought you would be more supportive.'

' Oh well don't get me wrong, I'm not opposed to this, just trying to understand why-'

'Because Kaiba does not deserve this to happen to him, and I know what it means to lose someone.'

'You mean…?'

'Yes the Oricalcos.'

'But I-'

'I thought I would lose you forever, and that put such fear into me that had never known before then. Kaiba is facing the same thing, and I cannot let another person go through that if I can help it.'

'I see, well lets get started then, shall we?'

'That's the spirit!"

Yugi needed the and Yami were currently conversing in the bowels of a university library, where Isis had said she resource material for Kaiba's unusual predicament. They had been at the university for days, trying to figure what exactly happened to Mokuba.

Kaiba had been facing pressure from his company to do more CEO-esque duties, although he was quite tight-lipped about such matters. Kaiba could be heard barking orders at his staff in way that was unusual even for him.

Isis had barricaded herself in an study and hadn't come out since, hard at work for what seemed to days, and just as likely to be true. Kaiba helped in any way he could, however his schedule was much more hectic. His brows knitted together, and his ice blue eyes narrowed into fine chips, creating a thunderstorm effect.

It was never wise to be the source of Kaiba's anger; the way his entire form would become the embodiment of his rage. It was something that took a life on its own, a volatile substance that was at the same time Kaiba's best and worst quality.

Although for Yugi and Yami didn't have much to do other than the occasional chore. Yugi of course, wanting to help, with the support of his other half with him. But this didn't seem important at the moment, because Isis had opened the doors and was beckoning them to come inside.

Inside the large mahogany desk was covered in source material, heavy books, and paper scattered allover. Since Isis had holed up library, it had the classic, musty, old book smell. Isis's face looked grave, Kaiba's impatient, Yugi's politely puzzled, and Yami curious.

"I know where Mokuba is." Isis never sounded more mystique than ever before.

The effect was like a bomb, with Kaiba having the most volatile expression. Isis quickly elaborated.

"At least a good idea where he is, and I think I've come up with a way to bring him back. We have to travel again, from there we must traverse to a much more intricate order-the land of the dead."

"…."

"Are you serious?"

Isis was dead serious.


	6. Traveling Determination

_**AN: I'd like to thank Kohakuhime of Konohana for her advice and kind words; as always, enjoy!**_

_**////**_

_Chapter 6: Traveling determination_

Since Isis was the type of person to hold quiet authority, it didn't take much for her to get her way. Which happened a lot; at the present, Isis was gathering the things necessary to take the trip they would take. She also gave Kaiba instructions on what to do, and that he must follow them to the letter. Kaiba agreed of course, and he was following them ardently.

For the most part, Yami and Yugi were just told to give support, and if help was needed, Isis would tell them how. The two just quietly flitted about, helping with whatever task was asked or demanded from them.

Isis went to the big room where Kaiba was quietly preparing, and fetched him. The two them didn't speak a single word, it seemed that they were unable to, either way they left to get the Pharaoh and his young charge. Yami stayed silent; he realized the seriousness of the situation, and Yugi took his cues from him.

Kaiba's chopper whirred to life, its metal belly carrying the three travelers towards their destination. The ride was long, and filled with silence, only the sounds of whirring complexity of Kaiba's innovations. The silence was uncomfortable simply because of the tension strangling the innards of the individuals in the cramped machinery.

Of course, another reason for the uncomfortable silence was because Ishizu Ishtar was holding Kaiba's hand. It wasn't for comfort or romance, but rather Ishizu channeling her own abilities into Kaiba, enhancing his own latent prowess. Her face held no discomfort, it looked composed; Kaiba looked intense, his face pulling together in a odd way that wasn't unpleasant.

It flowed through him like water, rippling into his blood like a slender fabric of silk. Ishizu's abilities intermingled with his own, feeding his strength, entwining together. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, on the contrary, it was very enjoyable even if it was a little strange. Ishizu told him to remain calm so as not to reject the process. She told him that he would need all the help he could get where he was going.

Time passed, and the foursome descended from metal wings, to touch their feet on solid ground. The landscape was a lonely stretch of moor land, wind rushing over heather, creating a thick and pleasant scent. Ishizu led the way, still encasing Kaiba's hand in her own; Yugi shadowed their footsteps, still concentrating himself.

They didn't walk far; Ishizu stopped at their destination. An outcropping; a circle of weathered stones, at least fifteen, each one held a different shape and size. Each stone had engraved in them, a marking that symbolized something that only a few could understand. Ishizu took her free hand and placed it on the closest stone.

" It is time; ready yourselves." Ishizu's words had taken on a ringing quality; suddenly it was made clear just how imposing the Egyptian seer could make herself.

Yugi was too nervous to reply, and Yami felt no need to as he felt his spirit shift. It seemed that the landscape was responding to the magical energies, or maybe it was the other way around. Yugi drew the knife given to him by Ishizu; he ran the slender object across his palm drawing blood. He let the crimson that came from him gather together, and he put his palm onto a rather large stone, its grooves making a comfortable niche for his blood. He and Yami suddenly felt a curious sensation of being plied off the floor, each and every extremity tingled, and began to pry itself apart. Bubbling up, everything pushed up in a hard and insistent way. It almost hurt, feeling something that was molded tight suddenly shift and separate.

Suddenly, they were separate. Yugi and Yami side by side; Yami's form solid. This didn't surprise either of them, rather they poured their concentration into the stones. Brimming over with some sort of magical energies, the Sennen Items began to glow.

Ishizu led Kaiba by the hand inside the ring of stones. Both of them felt a rippling in the air, making it come alive. A vibration could be felt throughout the area; it sensed the raw, throbbing life within the foursome, it ached for unity or to communicate with the powers that entered the area, particularly inside the stone ring.

Ishizu wordless handed Kaiba a bottle of what appeared to be pills, he took them with a look of thanks. He uncapped the bottle with his free hand, down at least more than half the bottle; he gave an unreadable expression to Ishizu before he suddenly gave way to violent convulsions. Not letting go of Kaiba's hand once, Ishizu gently eased Kaiba to the ground.

Both spike-haired boys flinched at the sight, but kept their positions because they both knew Kaiba's actions were intrinsic to the plan to rescue Mokuba. So they kept up with their work.

Eventually Kaiba only gave a few half hearted twitches and jerks before becoming still. Ishizu tenderly wiped off the foam that had gathered around Kaiba's mouth with her free hand. She then closed her eyes, a low hum issuing from her lips; the air trembled with the raw power encased not only in the landscape, but inside the magical foursome. It accepted Kaiba, and he was on his way.

////

He was great. Not in the usual sense, the usual sense didn't even compare. Of course this was true, it was not really in the same sense that most people would connote with great. It was true; he was truly great. His achievements when he was alive were stupendous, but here it was a different matter entirely. His ambitions were large, he'd have to admit.

That he, Gozaburo Kaiba was arrogant was an understatement, he was willing to admit that, but it came with a territory. Virtual World was his play ground, his domain. Here however, there were things beyond his rigid control. This world was strange, vibrant, dark, and thrummed with a deadly rawness that at times seemed numbing. It gave the spirit a feeling of ecstasy that was nothing short of terror.

The feelings this place stirred up in an individual were disturbing at the very least. The world of Gozaburo's birth, the one meant for the living, was the one Gozaburo knew best. It was the one he should have dominated but never got the chance.

Now he was getting another chance at domination; at least this time he enlisted help far more competent than the big five. Those shameless idiots were too predictable, and he needed someone with more…oomph. Granted his help was a little eccentric, but he was a powerful individual. An individual that could even prove useful even if said individual failed.

Gozaburo smiled to himself as he strolled through his very own garden, his feet calmly clicking against a cobblestone pathway. His smile grew even wider when his help arrived.

A tall and lithe frame appeared out of a tall hedgerow thicket. His tanned skin was glistening like a fever, illuminating scars criss-crossing subtly across smooth skin. His violent lavender eyes were outlined with thick, black kohl. It made his eyes look glazed, and unrepentant. His hair was long, with a vivid platinum color, wild and going every which where.

Gold jewelry adorned his body, they shined alarmingly in the sunlight, making various body parts shimmer in sunlight, casting the rest of his body in garish shadow. His clothing was black, the pants have a cargo design with many loopholes and chains. The fabric clung to him, at least on his waist, becoming baggier as the material went lower. His shirt was black as well, it was form fitting, and revealed a well built midriff.

He looked amused at his surroundings, and his complete image contrasted violently with the serene greenery. He strolled over to Gozaburo, the two of them contrasted sharply; but their heights matched.

" You know why I summoned you?" Gozaburo's voice rang with haughtiness.

"Yes Kaiba is here, he finally caught up with his dear little brother." He sneered in reply, his voice sounding distorted.

" True. I'd still like Mokuba, he is younger, and I'd have more opportunities with him." Gozaburo explained.

"I still get my share of the spoils right?" His voice held a dangerous edge.

"Of course." Gozaburo's voice was silk smooth.

The individual known as Marik gave a feral grin, which oddly matched Gozaburo's self assured smile. This was going to be interesting indeed.

/////

The new foursome traversed through the dense forest that had surrounded the abandoned lumber mill. Noa and Mokuba were up ahead, walking side by side; talking in soft voices. Cordelia walked behind them, keeping a respectful distance between themselves to give the brothers their privacy.

Blue kept the young girl company; she was bigger now, her head nearly reached past the children's knees. Blue gently butted her head against Cordelia, asking to be petted. Cordelia smiled down at Blue, giving her what she asked.

The forest was cool, and thick in vegetation. The sunlight was filtered through the trees, and made the light soft. The gurgling sound of rushing water filled their ears; the entire area gave off an air of a pleasant hiking day.

Up front however, Noa still looked wary. He seemed to have senses of his own; in tuned with the world he inhabited. His blue eyes took in everything, and he had a protective way of walking, almost in the way Blue would walk.

The four of them, walked to the river's edge(Noa assured them it had nothing to do their boat ride) to drink its contents. Noa showed the trio a vial of what appeared to be the dreaded liquid from Cordelia, Mokuba, and Blue's trip down the river. Noa handed the substance to Mokuba, insisting that it could come in handy.

After their break, they continued to trek through the forest; time seemed to move slower, either that, or if was just a particularly large forest. Since no one (except perhaps Noa) was paying attention to the time, not anybody complained at their hike. Time passed, and they cleared the forest; the ground getting sandier under their feet. The ground began to progressively get muddier as well, making the sand and soft earth clump together in places. Leaves either clung to the ground, or fluttered about in the air.

There were less trees in this area, and the existing ones were leafless, with blackened bark. Bits of driftwood littered the ground, among other pieces of nature. The earth looked grey in some places, and black in others.

A fine mist had dampened the surroundings, and caused a chill in the air, making Blue sneeze. The mist gave an overall impression of mystique to the area. The aura of gloom settled heavily upon the ground like the thickening must. Noa had no name for this place.

"It's almost like beach and a swamp." his soft voice sounded grave.

Cordelia and Mokuba didn't comment, but walked closer to Noa; Blue held herself taller. It wasn't exactly tense; the place wasn't threatening per se, just gave off a strange feeling. Noa tried to familiarize himself with his surroundings.

Suddenly, the air was menacing. Noa's eyes snapped up, alarm flooding his body. He whirled around. The source hadn't made it self known, but Noa's change in attitude was quickly noticed.

" Noa what-" Mokuba began.

"Shhh." Noa quickly replied.

Noa put on a protective stance, pulling both Cordelia and Mokuba behind him. Mokuba was suddenly reminded of his older brother. Blue flared up her wings, nostrils quivering for any information stray scents could gather.

A sudden glare of light pierced through the fog-a garish glint of metal. Pieces of fabric could be heard rustling. Glimmering platinum strands whipped around briefly. The apprehensive quartet huddled together; the fog broke enough to see their hunter. His appearance made Mokuba shudder, recalling the identity of the individual before them.

"Marik." his lips barely got the name out.

Marik grinned, a feral movement that twisted his features into something unrecognizable. He suddenly lunged forward, not speaking a word. Hands shooting forward, only to hit Blue, and she battered at Marik's hands, her elongated claws gorging into Marik's armbands.

He only gave a frustrated bellow, which made Blue draw herself up into her full height. Noa yelled a warning, and Cordelia and Mokuba darted in opposite directions. Marik went for Mokuba again; Noa screeched, lunging at Marik. The mint haired boy managed to get a hold of one of Marik's arms.

Marik only laughed, but the sound dried in his throat, changing into a roar of pain went Noa bit into a bare part of Marik's forearm. Marik began to thrash like a rabid bronco in order to get Noa off of him. Noa's lithe, little body swung round and round in an almost comical fashion.

Marik hit Noa hard, and caused Noa to slam into Cordelia; she hissed in pain and rage, kicking Marik in the shins when he got too close to them. He made a move to hit them, when he felt a body tackle into him. It was Mokuba, he was attacking in whatever way he could.

Mokuba dodged a punch, and dashed off, and Marik gave chase. The pair of them disappeared into the fog. As quickly as they disappeared, the two of them reappeared; Mokuba had dodged a blow from Marik.

Cordelia and Blue leapt into the fray, keeping Marik on his toes. Noa held back, trying to decipher weaknesses in Marik's abilities. Occasionally, he would shout warnings or weak points, even throwing bits of driftwood at Marik.

Marik rushed Noa, making the mint haired boy leap gracefully out of the way, countering with the throw of blackened sand. Marik yelled in frustration, furiously rubbing at his sore eyes. Blue rushed him, clawing at him, her glistening nails tore at the black fabric.

The four of them rushed him, their child fists and kicks surprisingly hurt. Cordelia was kicking Marik in the shins and round the hips even; Blue was darting around his head, her serpentine body coiling and twisting over her opponent. Noa had managed to attach himself to Marik's back, biting his shoulder; his teeth had actually broken through the fabric. Mokuba was smacking Marik's torso, his hands balled into fists.

Marik bucked, pitched, spun, and roared. Noa bit down harder, drawing blood, this made Marik bellow in outrage, but the sound was suddenly cut off when Mokuba managed to punch Marik in the face. Marik gave a feral grin; Noa removed his mouth from Marik long enough to shout a warning to Cordelia, and she swerved out of the way of a blow.

Marik made a vicious swiping motion at Cordelia, and she barely dodged it, the attack instead hit, and splintered a tree. Noa got thrown off Marik's back, getting the wind knocked out of him as he slammed into the sandy ground. Cordelia threw herself at Marik, hitting him with a piece of bark splintered from the blackened tree she nearly fell into.

Marik growled and glared at her, his lips pulled back and revealed the soft pink gums, and bone white teeth that were sharp as daggers. Cordelia crouched low, her elbow pulled back to her hip, the black splinter large and sharp. Her short hair wild, and clinging to her skin; she bared her teeth, weaving sharply to evade the raining fists. Her fingers were white, especially around the knuckles.

The splinter made its mark, driven deep in Marik's thigh. Marik kicked her in the face, sending her flying into Noa, and the two tumbled down a slope. The fog thickened, and the sand burned from where it scraped against their skin.

Marik's footsteps echoed ominously in the fog, as the sand scattered around his feet. Cordelia and Noa untangled themselves, as quietly as the could. Noa grabbed Cordelia's wrist, and the two of them pushed their backs into the sand; Marik's footsteps sounded closer, and the dirt rose into the air like smoke, combining itself with the fog.

Marik's voice turned sing-song, trying to lure them out. Noa still grabbed on Cordelia's wrist. When Marik got too close, Noa flung a rock to the far left of where they hid. Marik followed the sound with glee, and Noa stood up, pulling Cordelia off the ground with him. Noa lock his blue eyes on to her brown ones and flicked his head in the right direction. She nodded in agreement, and the two crept off.

As the two were creeping off, Marik had followed the sound, which unfortunately led him to Blue. She was perched on a wizened tree, her claws made the bark crack as she backed up to avoid Marik's grasp. Her teeth snapped in the air, making an angry clipping sound. Marik grabbed her tail and yanked hard. Blue screeched in pain, whirling on the target of her fury.

She bit him squarely in the face, Marik was too surprised to retaliate at first, but she flew out of reach of him, soaring through the fog and disappearing. She latched onto Mokuba, startling him. She nuzzled into him, and tensed when hurried footsteps echoed by, not realizing that it was Cordelia and Noa. Likewise, did Cordelia and Noa not see Blue and Mokuba.

The fog was so thick and tangible that the foursome didn't see the others pass by each other, and since each thought the other's footsteps was Marik, they tried to move farther than the sound. Noa and Cordelia, rushed through a narrow passageway, and Mokuba and Blue started to climb a sand dune.

At the top, Mokuba could see much better, the fog was thinner, and he spotted his other two companions. He threw caution in the wind, and shouted to them. They turned quickly to the noise; Mokuba pointed to a nearby beach, Noa nodded in understanding that they would meet there later. Noa and Cordelia wheeled off, in the direction of the distant beach.

Blue screeched in warning when she saw Marik climb up the dune; Mokuba yelped in alarm, and panic welled up in him; Blue rushed at Marik, but he merely swatted her away, and she went spinning down the dune. Her hind leg had caught on a piece of hidden something in he sand.

Marik gave a strange grin at catching Mokuba alone. Mokuba made a move to run, but Marik tripped him, and Mokuba fell onto his stomach. A boot came down hard on the back of his head, making Mokuba inhale a good deal of sand when his face buried into he ground.

The sand tickled his nose and throat even more when Marik roughly shook Mokuba's head with his boot. Marik was ranting, his eyes wide, and spit flew out his mouth, and spilled slick down his face. He laughed, and continued to as he picked Mokuba up by the scruff of his neck. The cool air made Mokuba's nose burn, especially when he took deep breaths.

Marik turned Mokuba around face ward, and the expression on his face made Mokuba tremble in fear. Marik gave another feral grin, a triumphant one. Mokuba knew what was coming on, and it gave him an idea. Marik opened his mouth to speak, and Mokuba gave a sudden deep breath, and a the sharp tickling came back; he suddenly screwed his eyes tight, and gave a rather violent sneeze right in Marik's face.

Mokuba felt himself be dropped suddenly, almost thrown, and Mokuba didn't hesitate to run, he tumbled down the dune. He yanked Blue off the ground, and sprinted across the sand. The two of them didn't look back from the spot where Marik was left.

Marik was making some sort ridiculous bellowing sound, trying to catch up with Mokuba and Blue. Blue flew high, directing Mokuba with yelps and squeaks; Mokuba made a sharp left, ducking into a shadowy crevice. Marik blew right past them, too enraged to truly look carefully.

When Marik had gone far enough to hear them, the two of them rushed to the beach. They had some close calls with Marik, his cursing swirling around in the fog. The two of them made it safely to the beach, its briny waters lapping at their feet. Blue playfully played a game of tag with the water.

Cordelia was perched on a rock, her slender ankles and feet carefully dipped in pale, salty froth. Noa simply sat in sand, watching the waves. His eyes never leaving the site; the moon reflected in his eyes, and its light bled into the water.

Noa finally tore his eyes from the sight, and met the other's gazes evenly. No words were exchanged, but they are picked themselves up and walked in one direction, each walking with the same pace, and mind.

///////

Meanwhile, Kaiba woke up; he was far away from where Mokuba and his companions happened to be. He took in his surroundings, feeling completely out of his depth. The area was dim, even dark. Sounds echoed across the area, signaling that he was in a large place. Kaiba picked himself up, stumbling slightly, and he felt momentarily panicked. He instinctively crouched on all fours to feel his way around.

The ground was slippery, with patches of ice covering the rocky ground. It was uneven, and soon Kaiba's fingers felt numb. Luckily for him, a patch of moonlight came through, and he could see that he was a cavern of sorts. It had pools of water on the ground, their depth was unknown; a couple of rocky outcroppings were surrounded by some pools.

The ceiling was roughly domed, as though it was like clay molded by a child. Only a midsized opening revealed the moon. Tunnels on both the left and right hand sides were filled with water, almost slide like. It reminded Kaiba of an amusement park he had taken Mokuba to.

Since he was reminded of Mokuba, a new sense of urgency filled him, and he hurried himself. He hopped around the tiny island like outcroppings when they were present. He found the slide like section of the cave, and was glad to see he didn't have to step into the water to go down it. It sloped downwards, and the ground next to the water was almost like a sidewalk. Kaiba had to move sideways in order to make sure his momentum didn't have him fall over.

He walked on in silence, carefully gauging how much time it would take for him to leave the cave. The slope was evening out as the water beside him rushed forward, it became wilder and frothier. Eventually the slope evened out, and the water became a waterfall, the water violently spilling out through the rocky opening to the left of Kaiba.

Kaiba peeked through the large opening, looking down below, careful to avoid the water, and looked below. He was actually very high up, and on the right he caught sight of a bridge out of the corner of his eye. He made his way to it; it was rickety in a cliché' way, with frayed ropes, and rotting wood. Some of the planks were cracked, and others were completely gone.

Kaiba made his way across it with caution, knowing full well what happened with these types of bridges in Hollywood, he felt nervous because that was one thing Hollywood got right about rickety bridges. That and he was extremely high up, at least by a good hundred feet.

He actually felt nervous, which might have shocked individuals who knew Kaiba. Or knew of him, but Kaiba kept his poker face on. He kept himself impassive, his cobalt eyes never leaving the bridge from his field of view.

If he considered to look down, he might have enjoyed the sight. The world was locked in ice and snow. Icicles crisscrossed over pine trees like spun sugar, and the air was sharp and sweet. Frost clenched at whatever is touched, and even hovered in the air; it was literally a winter wonder land.

This pine trees littered across a valley covered in snow, but from Kaiba's view point, he could see that the high, and almost iconic snow capped mountains that enclosed the valley. The sky was a pale, almost icy blue; it held no clouds, and it looked as sharp as the snow on the ground. Breezes blue by, ruffling through Kaiba's brown hair. He walked across the bridge without a hitch, and now his feet felt numb as they crunched through the snow.

His breath came out in puffs of smoke, and his lashes had turned silver from the ice clinging to them. His trench coat dragged across the snow, and a dusting of frost covered the rest of it, and his hair as well.

Kaiba trudged quickly through the snow, his thoughts only on Mokuba; Ishizu's power was coursing through him, acting as a battery among other things; he could actually sense Mokuba- as crazy as that sounded. Even though it was faint, he was following Mokuba.

/////////////////////////

Love it, hate it, or just don't care? Drop me a line with the purple button. Have a good one!


	7. Another encounter, another journey

_**AN: Apologies for the late update; I've had a little trouble with this one. A scene from this chapter was inspired from a scene a cutesy movie called Napoleon. The other bit was inspired by a certain dream works movie about a mythical and ancient city. Kohakuhime might get creeped out by a scene in here…**_

_**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is yo' mamma! Ohhhh! *ducks to avoid heavy objects***_

_///////////////////_

_Ch. 7 Another encounter, another journey. _

_Kaiba walked for hours it seemed, he couldn't keep track of time very well; he found that his wristwatch had stopped. He had suddenly come across a large balloon, a colorful hot air type. Finding this sudden, surreal item in the middle of a snowy globe, was almost too much, and the very strangeness nearly overwhelmed him. It almost broke his mask, a hard self-control he'd developed over the years. _

_His poker face faltered for a few minutes, and Kaiba had to wrestle it back onto his face. It made no sense to him why in the world a hot air balloon would be randomly here of all places, but maybe he shouldn't think on it to hard, he had thought. _

' _Might as well….' _Kaiba walked towards the balloon, and opened its thick wicker gate. He climbed in its well built basket, and began to try and get it to work. Kaiba wasn't an expert on how to work a hot air balloon, but he improvised at the situation. His slender but strong hands worked at the mechanics of the balloon; he tugged at ropes, and grappled with pieces of metal frame.

Soon, he was up in the air. It was easy to see why Kaiba was hailed as a genius; the balloon was bright against the pale sky already. Some might have found Kaiba's lack of grousing about the supernatural strange, but in Kaiba's mind he was already beginning to forgo such tirades, even before this nasty affair. 

It was because of Mokuba. His younger brother was in danger, and if forgoing his pride would save his little brother than he would gladly give it up. He just wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't investigate a possibility that he didn't believe in. Especially if that non-belief, and sense of pride was what killed his brother. It would defy his very notion of the word 'brother', and completely go against all of his natural instincts of protection. 

So Kaiba pressed on, the cold air cutting through his porcelain skin like a scalpel. It chafed at his cheeks, and paled his lips. Frost clung to his hair, making his brown hair turn a pale shade, even making it glass-like. The feeling of Mokuba's presence was still faint, but he felt himself gaining ground, as he adjusting his course along the grey skies.

////////////////////

The foursome felt a bit safer here, in this busy, and rather ancient looking city. It actually reminded Mokuba of an old movie he saw once. The buildings were sturdy stucco-like structures, with a faded red color. The buildings hinted at Spanish designs, with handsome and soft curves. Adobe structures cheerfully littered the city, they served as landmarks for the children that ran happily through the dusty alleyways, and simple stairways. Cheery courtyards thronged with crowds. 

Market places were loud, vendors selling their wares with vigor; mothers scolded their rowdy children as they bartered with the vendors. Street performers gathered crowds with their acts, gold coins glittering at their feet. The foursome passed a large fountain, water happily splashing inside its home. Figures were intricately carved out the gilded surface of the fountain. 

Temples were seemingly everywhere, with almost Aztec like designs; high, thick stones carved in a delicate, yet powerful way. The designs were ancient looking, with some frightening images of all sorts of mythical, and terrible things. Statues of beasts guarded some of these ancients sites. They were made from tough stone, looking fearsome, even with vegetation growing wildly across their surfaces. 

One of said statues looked a bit like a jaguar. Not quite hunched downwards, it was taking an almost aggressive stance, its mouth wide open, revealing the sharpened jade teeth. Its tail was slightly curved, and the artist managed to make the beast look lithe and graceful even when motionless. 

Small shrines were shone, standing solemnly in many places, with people stopping every once in while to pay respects. A group of what looked like priestesses bustled by the foursome, hurrying off to some unknown destination. After watching them go, Noa turned to inspect the statue more, and he was amazed at how realistic the statue was designed. 

Blue looked comically apprehensive towards the statues, making the three children laugh; it was a rare bonding moment for them, especially with the recent scare with Marik. Cordelia knew that Noa and Mokuba were familiar with that gruesome man, but she didn't press the issue. It didn't matter to her because she came to care deeply for her companions, and would never let them be harmed, especially if Mokuba was going to be killed.

In this cheerful place, all red and gold, made the children feel safe. Happy, busy people and a lush environment made for a relaxing place. The people of the town treated them warmly, and as the foursome walked all around, they found it to be rather large. 

They didn't speak much, and they didn't have to. They were in good company with one another, and a warm camaraderie enveloped them. The day was hot, and sweat dampened them; it almost made them look angelic, with their hair looking thick, and silky against peach colored skin and childish frames. The heat gave each of them a healthy blush, and made their eyes shimmer.

Even Blue looked innocent, her scales shone a soft, slivery glitter. She gave contended purrs, and laid her head in one of the children's lap. She was growing larger, and she now reached up the children's stomachs, her body getting thicker, and her cries deeper. She gave a surprisingly throaty purr, making Mokuba blink in surprise at the sound. 

Mokuba's surprise made Cordelia laugh, and he blushed at the sound of it. Noa looked at his new companions with great affection, and felt glad to know them. 

///////////////////////////////

Meanwhile, all was not the cheerful affair that Mokuba and his companions had. In fact, it was the exact opposite as Marik was trying very hard not to kill the man in front of him. Gozaburo Kaiba's smirk grew wider, since he knew just how he was affecting his subordinate. It amused him to see Marik so riled up, and he enjoyed the feelings he brought out in the twisted spirit. 

Marik hated this man with every fiber of his being; the way his lips slid up into a sly smirk like oil over water, and the way he carried his body, and how with each movement, Gozaburo managed to exude smugness. Marik even hated the man's mustache, which in itself, didn't make much sense. But, it was Marik after all; Gozaburo kept a rather haughty thought to himself, thoroughly enjoying the way Marik's countenance would contort alarmingly to display his rage.

It made, his gut clench in a almost pleasant way to see such a disturbing expression, and feeling the murderous intent leaking from Marik's pores. Gozaburo was such a sick individual, and they both knew it, and it didn't bother either of them in the slightest. After all birds of a feather…

Marik just hated how superior his employer was, and it made him want to teach the arrogant man a lesson. The thought of that alone brought a twisted grin to his face, one that stretched all the way across both sides of his chin, making him look rather like a demented doll. 

Gozaburo took a step forward, and Marik mimicked the action. The two of them both had subconsciously taken an aggressive stance; Gozaburo could feel Marik's hot breath on his neck and face, and the acrid smell sent shiver's down his spine. Gozaburo raised on thick hand, and for one wild moment, Marik thought Gozaburo would hit him. However, Gozaburo just laid it on Marik's shoulder.

"You failed." Gozaburo kept his voice controlled.

"I almost had him." Marik's voice was a gravelly hum.

"But you don't have him with you now." Gozaburo looked around, pretending to search for Mokuba.

"I'll have him next time." Marik's voice went into a higher, more manic measure. 

"Oh?" came the mocking lilt, and Marik felt the grip on his shoulder tighten.

" I will!" Marik's voice rose, and was just about to rant.

" I'm not sure your…up to the task." Gozaburo's words slid from his lips like slick grease.

" I am capable!" He roared, and he slammed Gozaburo into the wall. 

Marik's rage made him almost incoherent; and it made him press up to Gozaburo, as if that motion, would somehow harm him. The aggressiveness just made Gozaburo smile; his blackened soul sparked with delirious flames, and want to match Marik's strength with his own.

Gozaburo's smile said he was up to the challenge, and Marik's irritation, coupled with his desire to prove his "superior" wrong. So with a throaty noise Marik strode away, and cackled with delirium. 

He would win.

/////////

The foursome were still relaxing, sitting close under the shade; feeling cool and refreshed, with the sun comfortably radiating overhead. At the moment there wasn't much to do, and the sun had made them sleepy. 

Blue wriggled comfortably, nudging Mokuba for attention. As the dark haired boy gave her what she wanted, a few things tumbled out of Mokuba's pockets. Items jingled out of his pockets; a few pieces of yen, the vial or water, and a key.

"Oh I forgot I had this!" Mokuba exclaimed with a pleasant surprise. 

He turned the tiny, golden spiral like key in his hands a few times before giving it to Noa. The mint haired boy looked surprised at the gesture, and gave Mokuba a questioning look.

" What's this for?" Noa arched an eyebrow. 

" I don't really know, but it could come in handy."

" Alright then. Thanks" Noa smiled.

Noa pocketed the key, and he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sounds of suddenly loud voices. The foursome turned the newfound, and alarmed sounds. Cordelia looked curious rather than surprised than the boys, and she called for Blue to follow her, as she walked over to the area. Noa and Mokuba followed quickly to make sure nothing serious was up; they had to maneuver around the crowd of people that had gathered there. Shouts were now frightened, as the boys inched forward to finally see what the uproar was about.

Marik. Both boys paled at the sight of him, and Noa pushed Mokuba behind him. The motion caught Marik's attention, and Noa yelled at Mokuba to run, the sound carried harshly. Marik gave a snarling type of laugh, and started to pursue Mokuba, but Noa leapt in front of him-and he had a smirk or his own to match. 

"Gotta get past me." Noa suddenly resembled Kaiba.

"With pleasure." the words twisted and slaked over themselves.

Marik made a move to rush forward, and Noa dropped into a crouch, slid to the left, tripping Marik. Platinum locks became a blur as Noa felt a fist slam into his stomach; the world spun around, and it took a moment to realize Marik had flung him down a flight of stairs. The manic laugher was close to his ears, and Noa whipped his head dizzily around, biting Marik's cheek.

Marik's roar of pain made him wince, and he backed quickly away; the crowds of people had moved considerably, some people looked as though they wanted to help, and others simply looked to afraid to get into harms way via Marik. Noa didn't blame them. He needed a weapon, he looked around frantically for anything, his blue eyes narrowed. A piece of a wooden pole lay idle, and Noa rushed to it.

Marik had tried to move on, but Noa gave a hard swing to the wicked spirit's knee caps. Annoyed, Marik kicked Noa, who literally went flying. His lithe frame tumbling endlessly in the rust colored dirt. His vision blurred for a moment, be fore he got up, shaking the dust and his pale bangs out of his face. Noa pick up his makeshift staff and threw it at Marik's back. Marik, thoroughly annoyed, walked back to Noa, his footsteps jarringly stomping on the ground. 

Noa couldn't see much after that because of the fierce blows raining down on him. He only felt the sensations of hardened flesh slamming into his, little mewling sounds were coming from somewhere, but he wasn't sure who was making them. Laughter was heard from far above him, but he wasn't paying much attention to it. He was more concerned for Mokuba, Cordelia, and Blue. 

He started went someone gave a scream of pain; his shoulder burned, and the sounds were grating on his nerves, and it took him a moment to realize he was making the screaming. More sounds reached him, and he could hear Marik protesting-it seemed the spectators decided enough was enough, and were putting a stop to his brutality. 

Sitting up made him dizzy, but he did it anyway somehow-his shoulder burned for some reason. He lurched crazily, trying to run; he didn't look back at the angry crowd swarming Marik, who was probably getting the same treatment he gave Noa. Noa just ran to catch up to Mokuba. 

Cordelia and Blue were in a different part of town, looking lost. Marik's commotion was pretty loud, and the two of them tried to keep out of the way. Thinking that they should have found some place to meet up with each other, and not aimlessly run around would have been a better plan, she shook her head in frustration. Feeling thoroughly stupid with herself, she ducked into an alleyway; Marik was being chased by the mob now, and the noise was deafening.

Marik blew past her, his tattered black caped ruffled piteously as he ran past the angry citizens, each one was armed with something. Blue snuggled next to her, and both of them were ignored. The two rushed out of the hidden niche as soon as the crowd left, going the opposite way. She decided to go to the fountain where they relaxed earlier, hoping the boys would think to do the same. 

Mokuba had ran fast, and was still running. His legs were killing him, and the lungs squeezed out air in protest. Marik had found him, bringing a furious pack of citizens behind him. He could hear the angry voices, and Marik's made cackling. The dry wind whipped into his face, battering his eyes with dust.

The sun pounded on his flesh like an iron hammer-and he felt something of sizable velocity slam into him. It was Cordelia, and the two tumbled into a pile of laundry; their heads clunked together as their bodies tangled into pale, starched sheets. Marik stood over them, his shadow looked imposing and triumphant. The two of them gave each other nervous smiles, and backed slowly away…

Two blurs crashed themselves into Marik, making him fall in a heavy heap. Mokuba and Cordelia felt better instantly when the blurs turned out to be Noa and Blue. Both of them started at Noa's appearance, but their concern was short lived, as Marik was in such close proximity to them, and he was pulling something out of the folds of his cape. 

It looked vaguely like a grenade of some sort; the foursome instinctively drew together in a protective way, as Marik threw the object on the ground with a disturbing scream. Thick fumes rose and drew themselves around the area like a thick, noxious blanket. No one could see, and the smoke blocked out all the senses, and flooded the children's lungs. By the time the thick smoke had drifted away, Marik was gone.

The citizens had looked confusedly around for their antagonist, but dispersed when he was no where to be found. Mokuba looked over Noa worriedly, but Noa laughed it off. Blue nuzzled the pair of them, and each child assessed the other for harm of any sort. Any joking about Marik's stupidity was cut short when they realized Cordelia was no where to be found.

////////////

AN: Dun, dun dun-cliffhanger. Yes I am evil, thanks for asking. Give reviews to find out what happens next. Happy Holidays folks!


	8. High stone blitz

**Disclaimer: ***Stands on a podium.* I am not a middle-aged Japanese man obsessed with cards and magic monsters, ergo I don't own anything. Thank you for your time.

**Warnings: **Uhh…*shrugs*

**AN: **Again ancient civilization inspiration from DreamWorks. As well as the videogame Shadow of the Colossus. Almost done, thanks to all those who have faved' and reviewed because those mean a lot to me. A bundle of thanks to Kohakuhime of Kohana for all her support. You are awesome.

Enjoy!

///////////

Chapter 8: High stone blitz

Ragged breathing, Painful steps, and scorching heat. Blue beat her wings furiously, and the two boys raced to the other end of the town, where some inhabitants said they saw the crazy man make off with their friend.

"Will you be alright?" Mokuba asked between breaths.

"Never better!" Noa replied.

His shoulder burned, but he ignored it; Cordelia was their friend so saving her was a must do. Mokuba kept giving Noa worried looks; he looked pretty beat up after all. Noa wanted to save Cordelia just as much as Mokuba did, so he ran on.

They ran past the temple statues; the jade jaguar curiously absent. Priestesses ran past them, looking frightened. Each group paid each other no mind.

The inside was wide and spacious, high stones carved with delicate design. Light filtered through an opening in the top, letting soft light shine on imposing statues and suspicious, coffin shapes. The tall, ancient structure towered above them; it had more than one opening passageway.

"Which way?" said Noa, looking unsure.

"Umm…lets try that one." Mokuba pointed to one on the far right.

Noa winced from pain in his shoulder. Mokuba looked at him in concern, but he didn't say anything. They ran into the passageway, a dark and surprisingly large space. After reaching the opening, it was another wide space, filled with coffin shapes and prayer statues. It had two distinct hallways, branching left and right. Both looked roughly the same.

"You go left, I'll take the right." said Mokuba.

"Sounds good to me." replied Noa.

"Be careful."

"You too."

They waved to each other before splitting up.

Meanwhile…

A slapping noise echoed through the darkened room. Ominous carvings decorated the walls, dark creepers hung from the ceiling, and a small hole in the center held a glimmering substance inside it. Stone tablets stood erect, encircling the hole, and two people arguing beside it.

"You brought back the wrong person!"

Smack

"Work's the same way!"

"No it won't you idiot!"

"What'd you say to me?! Little worm, you-"

Smack

"Watch what you say to me."

"What of it?"

Gozaburo turned his back on Marik, further angering the demented Egyptian. He began to rant and rage at Gozaburo, who continued to ignore him.

"You've outlived your usefulness." Gozaburo murmured ominously.

Marik didn't catch the words, instead he made a move to Gozaburo. The shrewd ex-business made his way to a stone tablet, somehow causing it to glow faintly. Marik didn't look alarmed by this, and when he opened his mouth to speak, Gozaburo put a hand on Marik's chest.

Marik's once hate filled eyes suddenly glazed over, and he started to slump down. Gozaburo kicked Marik though the hole; the man didn't even cry out as he fell, nor did the other man speak.

Marik's body thumped onto the waiting panther statue below.

Elsewhere….

Kaiba went into the darkened hallway, one of the ones Mokuba and Noa had passed not long ago. He felt Mokuba's presence close by, and his heart hammered crazily in his chest. He ran towards the source, not caring where it ended up.

Meanwhile…

Noa stood in front of a locked door, debating how to get inside. He felt that Cordelia was behind the door. Getting an idea, Noa felt around his pockets, pulling out the small, golden key. It fit perfectly into the lock, and Noa gave it a sharp twist. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he opened the door cautiously, before throwing it wide open. Cordelia's back was to him, and hadn't noticed him until she heard the door slam.

Her eyes widened at seeing the state of him, she quickly to his side.

"What happened to you?!"

" Marik. He's worse off though." Noa gave a very Kaiba-like smirk.

"Well that makes everything better." Cordelia smirked back, if a little forced.

" Of course, now let's get out of here!"

"Where's Mokuba?"

" We split up to find you."

" To find me?"

"Of course."

"…Your shoulder is dislocated. Here, hold still."

Cordelia put her hands on Noa's shoulders, quickly popped into place. She gave him a bracing smile. His heart was still hammering even after she removed her hands. She walked towards the door, reaching it sooner than Noa; her back was to him, so he couldn't see her expression when she spoke.

"Thank you Noa."

"Uhh no problem." He was a little confused at her tone.

The two walked out in silence, headed in Mokuba's direction.

Meanwhile…

Blue and Mokuba had reached a dead end, and both were annoyed at coming to that conclusion. The two turned around and hurried back, worried for the friend's safety. They met back with each other soon enough.

"Cordelia! I'm glad your alright." said Mokuba.

"Of course I am!" giving a trademark mischievous smile.

" We gotta cut this short guys." Noa said.

"Point taken-which way?" asked Cordelia.

A loud rumbling filled the whole area. The foursome quickly left the area, running down to a different tunnel. But the source of the noise made itself known.

"Its that statue from before!" cried Cordelia

"Gah!" yelled Mokuba.

Blue screeched frantically, and even Noa flinched. The panther statue stood before them, looking terrifying and surprisingly glorious as it roared at them, baring jade teeth.

"Time to run I think." said Noa, managing to sound wry even when afraid.

They took Noa's advice, sprinting past it and dodging a stony swipe. It roared at them, and Mokuba was strangely reminded of Marik. The beast roared again as the foursome ran even harder, and the thunderous shakes and echo told them they were being chased.

Elsewhere…..

Kaiba kept running, meeting no resistance as he continued to follow his brother's presence. He kept his deck clenched in his hands, since old habits die hard. He fingered the blue eyes at the top of his deck.

"We meet again…son." said a voice Kaiba hoped to never hear again.

" Yes a real pleasure." replied Kaiba, his voice holding disgust and hate.

"Come and take a look-I'm sure you'll find this sight engaging." Gozaburo angled his head towards said sight.

Kaiba started as he looked down to see his younger brother, with his back against a wall, confronted with a stone monster.

Meanwhile….

Down below from Kaiba and Gozaburo, were the foursome backed into a small crevice in the wall. Blue was using her now intimidating size (she was as big as a horse now.) to try and frighten the Jaguar. Noa and Cordelia were both trying to pull Mokuba back, who was trying to throw himself in front of the two of them.

The Marik-like Jaguar was relentless, roaring in agitation as it reared on its hind legs and pawing at the air. It threw itself back into the area, trying to destroy the little niche. It whipped its tail in agitation, and attacked the wall, causing it to crumble slightly.

Blue started to shake violently, and made vicious snarling noises. If the three children paid more attention to the behavior, it might have alarmed them. As Blue's voice got more and more violent, Mokuba's instinct told him to use the gift Noa had given him. He searched his pockets; everyone was getting so loud, it was giving him a head ache. The insistent whispering of a woman's voice wasn't helping either.

Mokuba pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding the vial of the vile water. He stood up, and walked past Blue. The beast suddenly stopped, as if confused out of attacking. It brought it's muzzle to Mokuba's face, and opened its mouth. It had no disconcert able breath, moss clung to its teeth and lips, creating a sheath effect.

Mokuba uncorked the bottle just as the beast moved its head back to give a strike. As the set of teeth blurred together with impressive speed, Mokuba threw the liquid into the open mouth. It suddenly stopped. The Jaguar, curiously, didn't resemble Marik anymore. Or any other thing at all. The stone beast proved to be worthy of its flesh and blood counterpart as it began to thrash around.

Not just thrash, but buck, pitch, slam, spin, and throw itself around the stone arena. It vaguely reminded Mokuba of a bucking bronco as the monster roared and ran about. The surrounding statues were crumbling, if not the whole structure. When it finally stopped its wild motions, it slumped. Still looking somewhat agitated, but strangely listless.

"Go on! Get up and take him!" shouted a voice.

The jaguar looked up to see Gozaburo shouting at it, hurling insults and commands its way. For no apparent reason, the Jaguar, almost lazily, reached up and swatted Gozaburo.

The man tumbled into the air, but before he could hit the ground, a paw caught him. He was thrown into the air again, and the jaguar biffed him about. After a moment or two, the Jaguar had Gozaburo pinned in its iron-like paws. In one swift motion, it ate Gozaburo.

Kaiba was motionless, the one man he hated more than anything had just being killed instantaneously right before his eyes. He still couldn't move, even when his eyes locked on to Mokuba's.

The beast looked bored yet again. It swiveled its head lazily, and finally locked onto Kaiba. It slowly wound itself up again, and stood staring directly at him. Kaiba only started to move when he saw the Jaguar crouch down to strike.

TBC…

////////

Sorry for it being so late, just R&R please.


	9. Pursuing

**Disclaimer: **Are you serious?

**Warnings: **None.

**AN: **Second to last chapter-thanks to everyone who's stuck with it, particularly Kohakuhime of Kohana.

Enjoy!

/////////

Chapter 9: Pursuing…

The panther coiled, readying itself to strike. Kaiba sucked in a breath, he felt cold-ice drenching his veins. However, something broke inside Blue, a hidden instinct welled up within her. Blue leapt forward, putting herself in between the jaguar and Kaiba.

Blue felt possessive of her master, and willing to do anything to protect him. She felt large and powerful, ready for anything. The monster growled, irritated that something got in its way. Blue blocked its path, growling right back into the panther's face-their muzzles inches apart, and their teeth flashing menacingly and nearly touching.

The panther pounced suddenly. Blue, unprepared, crumpled beneath the massive stone beast. Blue thrashed, and bucked when she felt the carved head against her neck. Blue wiggled partially out from beneath the beast. She bit it in the neck. It roared in pain, and pulled back, but Blue still had a firm grip. They twisted and grappled, and Blue pounded her sharpened claws into rough stone. She was aggressive, making chunks of hard rock fall to pieces, and scatter on the ground.

The beast still looked scary even with large holes riddled through it. Lunging again, the two large creatures tumbled and smashed into each other. The two kept rolling around, not noticing the oddly placed hole in the center of the room. It had a firm grip on Blue, and its hind legs gave way when it fell halfway through the hole. It clung to Blue like a lifeline, biting into her scaly back.

Blue was struggling to get out of its grasp, and not fall through the hole with the beast. Blue whipped her tail hard, it threw the beast off her. The panther plummeted a foot before biting Blue's tail. Blue roared in pain, the entire weight of the jaguar was on her tail.

Blue turned her head to see if her master was alright. To Kaiba, the look was almost human. It caused an odd ache within him to see such a relieved, benevolent expression. It was gut wrenching, both in her expression, and in his chest. For one crazy, split second, Kaiba was not glancing at a dragon, but a woman. Silver hair framed blue eyes that brimmed over with tears and something else.

A smile, then the moment was over as Blue went under the hole with the stone panther. The area echoed with the sounds of shattering stone and scale. Kaiba was speechless, but before he could begin to contemplate the situation further, the whole area began to shake.

_The place must be collapsing because of the fight. _Kaiba thought.

Kaiba unglued himself from his spot, and ran as hard as he could towards Mokuba. Without so much as a hello, he scooped up his little brother in his arms. Cordelia and Noa picked themselves up and ran along side them. Kaiba felt shocked at the sight of Noa, but didn't bother to think on it. Noa just smiled and nodded.

"Sup." Noa said with a mischievous smile-Cordelia must have been rubbing off on him.

"Pleasure as always." Kaiba replied.

"I'm Cordelia. The coolest one here." She gave a trade mark grin, albeit a bit breathless.

"Good to met you." Kaiba was going to like her.

They managed to get out in the nick of time; rubble littered their feet. The group arrived at a clearing, the cool atmosphere was refreshing. The recent rubble strangely fit with the grassy clearing and wood paths.

The gray clouds overhead looked odd; Kaiba was still holding onto Mokuba. Kaiba felt the ache in his heart for his Blue eyes, and a strange regret and peace. His little brother was here, and solid in his arms. Mokuba's little breath soaked into his skin, and Kaiba felt elated to feel that little breath, and know just who he holding.

He just held onto his little brother for a bit longer, just another minute or two before they had to leave. Kaiba turned to Noa, with a silent thanks for his help. Noa nodded back. The two half-brothers gazed at each other a bit longer. Kaiba bent down and gave the mint haired boy a brief, one armed hug. He kissed the top of the boy's head.

"Take care of him." Kaiba directed at Cordelia.

"Count on it." Cordelia replied, her smile kind.

"…Well guess this is goodbye." said Kaiba.

"Noa. Cordelia, you two…take care and stuff." Mokuba said, startling everyone.

Mokuba jumped out of his older brother's embrace to say goodbye to his friends. The trio stood huddled together, their arms all wrapped around one another and pressed close. Their hair-black, blonde, and wintergreen tangled together. After going through so much together, they created a bond that would last.

Each one knew that the other would be alright, and that they wouldn't be forgotten.

"Till next time."

"Of course."

"I'll save a seat for you."

"ha-ha."

It seemed to last hours, but it was only a few minutes. They untangled themselves and Mokuba returned to Kaiba's side. Noa and Cordelia walked, hand in hand, down a trail path-they didn't look back, getting smaller and smaller before they faded out of sight. Mokuba and Kaiba watched them go before turning around to walk in the opposite direction.

The sound of an ocean reached their ears, and Kaiba quickened his pace. Mokuba didn't know why they had to hurry, but he didn't mind. Kaiba had his arm around Mokuba's shoulder, and Mokuba leaned into his older brother's side. The two of them reached a cliff face over looking the sea.

"Hang on to me tight kiddo."

" 'Kay."

Kaiba grasped Mokuba's hand tightly, and the two jumped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Why yes I do-I'm a Japanese man who's got a card fetish. Just kidding-but I really think that guy needs some counseling.

**AN: **Sorry for not updating sooner, but my computer has serious seizures-I had to take em' to the emergency room. It's got meds and everything now. 

**Warnings: **none

**Dedications: **Kohakuhime of Konoha-your awesome you know that?

Thanks to everyone who followed this. This is the last chapter.

Enjoy

///////////

Chapter 10: Home Again

Mokuba and Kaiba shared the couch, both of them already home. Ishizu had quickly led them home after the Kaiba brothers after they got back from their trip. Ishizu simply dropped them off, taking Kaiba's meaningful glance as thanks. She gave some explanations as to why the event happened, but Kaiba didn't pay to close attention. He didn't care about the why; all that he cared about was curled up in his arms.

Mokuba had fallen fast asleep, happily curled up in the crooks of his brother's arms. Kaiba was close to falling asleep himself, and he snuggled himself closer and kissed the top of his little brother's head. Kaiba's thoughts came through at a unhurried pace, his mind feeling much clearer and calmer now that the recent stress had lifted.

He brushed back a few stray raven locks back, and etched Mokuba's peaceful expression into memory. Kaiba further reflected that he didn't save his brother, but rather, his brother saved him. Kaiba softened further at the sight of his little brother's dimpled smile. Yes, his little brother was the one who was saving the whole time.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

FIN

**AN: R&R please. Final thoughts?**


End file.
